The Water Between
by 246Nakuro
Summary: When Sesshomaru meets a friendly dolphin it's impossible not to look forward to seeing her. But what is she really?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Water Between**_

_**By 246Nakuro**_

_**Summery: When Sesshomaru is down in the dumps he is surrounded by a fin. Thinking it's a shark he starts to swim back to shore, but it's a long way back when he looks back at a dolphin jumping in the air then landing in the water. **_

_**Chapter 1: She's my friend. **_

Sesshomaru swam out to sea and was enjoying his surf when he laid on his board resting and saw a fin. Thinking that it was a shark he started to swim back to shore, when he heard a splash and looked back. A dolphin had jumped out of the water and then landed back in. Sesshomaru watched he had always thought of dolphins as amazing creatures but had never actually seen one up close.

Sesshomaru put his hand in the water and straightened it out like he was going to shake someone's hand when he felt something almost rubberlike touch it. Sesshomaru moved his hand out of the water and the dolphin's nose was in his hand. Sesshomaru gave one of his rare smiles, seeing as how he hadn't smiled in a long time, it was rather interesting.

Sesshomaru put his hand on the dolphin's head and the dolphin started swimming allowing him to pet her. Just as Sesshomaru touched her dorsal fin she started swimming faster, he let go. The dolphin surfaced and blew the used air out of her blowhole than swam back to him. The dolphin did this twice and sighing Sesshomaru looked around, it was forbidden to swim with wild dolphins but this dolphin seemed pretty willing.

Sighing Sesshomaru accepted the offer and put his hand on the head of the dolphin again, who allowed him to grab her fin and then she swam gently though the water. Sesshomaru never in all his years had had so much fun. In fact he loved the water, something about it had always called to him. An hour passed with Sesshomaru being swam around the ocean when he released the dolphin's fin and swam towards shore. The dolphin followed him as close to the shore as she could then blew out of her blowhole.

"Sorry." Sesshomaru felt he needed to apologize to the dolphin she looked sad and annoyed. "I can't stay any longer, I'll get in trouble with my dad."

Sesshomaru got on the path that lead to his house and started to walk home noticing quickly that the dolphin was following him. Sesshomaru shook his head no and pointed towards the sea, the dolphin nodded no and followed him. Sesshomaru growled and pointed towards the sea, this time the dolphin seemed to relent and swam away. Sesshomaru walked into his house and was set upon by his dad Inutashio and step mom Izoyi.

"Where were you?!" Inutashio glared at his son.

"We were so worried!" Izoyi told him.

"I just went down to surf. I don't have to ask your permission about everything do I?" Sesshomaru growled at his dad, he only ever worried about Inuyasha, never Sesshomaru.

"Your mother and I were worried sick, and what would Inuyasha think?"

"She's NOT my mom!"

"She's as close to!"

"NEVER! Mom was calm, quiet, and trustworthy! Three things which NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS will you ever have!"

"Sesshomaru your brother should've gone with you!"

"He's NOT my brother!"

"Yes he is."

"NO he's not. He's my HALF brother."

"He is your full brother, and I..."

"What? Want me to accept that?"

"Yes. And stop talking like that!"

"Like what? A god damn man?!"

"DO NOT USE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG MAN!"

"WHY THE HELL NOT?! YOU USE IT WITH ME ALL THE TIME! Sesshomaru take your brother to this, take your brother to that… I've had it! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE GOD DAMNIT!"

Sesshomaru opened the door ran out of the house, slamming the door on his way out, he ran down to the shore and cried in the water. He felt a small slash on his clothes and looked up. The dolphin was there and she clicked at him then gave him a spit.

"Go away." Sesshomaru received another spit, then growled at the dolphin. "Leave me alone."

The dolphin seemed to relent and swam away but just when Sesshomaru started crying again, he found himself totally soaked as a wave splashed him.

"HEY!" Sesshomaru was about to splash the dolphin when he noticed that she seemed to be laughing. "OK. You win."

Sesshomaru stood and dove into the water as the sunset and the dolphin swam up next to him allowing him to feel her body. Sesshomaru grabbed her dorsal fin and allowed the dolphin to take him around the shallow water. The dolphin brought him back just as the stars started to shine.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru hugged the dolphin that once Sesshomaru released her turned and swam into the ocean.

Turning Sesshomaru walked silently into the house and fell asleep thinking about the dolphin that had entertained him. When he awoke he ate breakfast quickly and ran down to the shoreline. His dad didn't even have the time to get one word in before he was out the door. Sesshomaru ran towards the shore and swam towards the island when he saw the dolphin right next to him.

"Hey." Sesshomaru pet the dolphin, and gave a small chuckle. "I missed you too."

There was a click and the dolphin swam away quickly, Confused Sesshomaru floated then taking a breath ducked under the water. This time it was a shark and it was swimming right towards him. Sesshomaru was going to swim away when he heard a whistle then saw the dolphin though his goggles attack the shark. Ramming it in the gills, finally the shark caved and left Sesshomaru alone, giving him a wide berth.

The dolphin chirped as she got close to Sesshomaru then made almost no noise, Sesshomaru noticed blood and put his hand in the water getting the dolphin to touch it he looked at the cut on her back. Sesshomaru swam back to shore and whistled, the dolphin attempted to whistle but it wasn't a good sign. Sesshomaru slapped the water and the dolphin though injured swam over to the shallow water. Sesshomaru waded into the water and helped her to a small lake that would be just right for what he had planned.

Sesshomaru ran over to his friend's job, she was a vet and Sesshomaru knew she could help. Sesshomaru burst though the Better Health vet hospital's door. The secretary pointed towards the back door and Sesshomaru ran over that direction. The hospital was a 24-hour one but right now no one was there but the vet and secretary.

"Sesshomaru?" Sango asked upon seeing him out of breath and worried.

"Dolphin… hurt… help." Was all Sesshomaru could get out though his rapid breathing.

"Ok. Where?"

Sesshomaru led Sango to the dolphin, which was in the shallow part of the lake unable to move but still able to breathe. After a short check up Sango walked over to Sesshomaru.

"She needs antibiotics and possibly surgery. The only way that can possibly happen is if she trusts someone." Sango told Sesshomaru who was on the verge of tears, this dolphin had opened his heart, and he was feeling again.

"Please get the antibiotics."

"I already have them, but…"

Sesshomaru took the antibiotics she handed them to him, and after measuring them out walked towards the dolphin.

"Be careful!" Sango called out to Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru touched the dolphin's head and then touched her nose. The dolphin opened it weakly. Sesshomaru placed the antibiotics in her mouth and then closed it. Placing his hand just a little ways above the water the dolphin touched his hand and swallowed the pills.

"I don't believe it. And that's a wild dolphin?"

Sesshomaru nodded then pet her and hugged her gently. The dolphin gave a weak whistle. Sesshomaru sighed then turned to face Sango.

"Thank you…" Sesshomaru tried to get out of the lake like shore but couldn't move his right leg.

Hearing laughing he looked back at the dolphin to see her holding onto his pants leg with her mouth. Sango laughed and waded into the water, she put her hand out towards the dolphin. The dolphin didn't move, even when Sango put a bandage on her cut. Again the dolphin didn't move from that spot, but as Sango was leaving she was bumped.

Sighing Sango hugged the dolphin careful of her cut. Pulling back and leaving Sesshomaru looked at the dolphin that seemed to wink at him. Sesshomaru took care of her, and had become a single tracked mind when it came to water and surfing. His parents got mad, and finally told him that tomorrow he had to spend time with his little brother. Sesshomaru sighed and headed to the lake, when he got there however the dolphin wasn't there, she was gone.

Sesshomaru ran to the dock, dove into the water and slapped the water but nothing happened. The dolphin wasn't appearing, Sesshomaru was just about to give up when he heard Inuyasha's scared voice. Turning to where he had left his brother a group of kids pushed him over the side. Sesshomaru dove under the water and tried to get Inuyasha who couldn't swim. Suddenly he felt a gush of water and had to come to the surface to breathe. Hearing coughing in the shallow water he swam over there as quickly as he could.

Inuyasha stood on his hands and knees coughing up a little water. Sesshomaru went to see if he was ok when he heard a cry and the leader of the group of kids that had pushed Inuyasha into the water ran away soaking wet. He saw the ripples forming and knowing Inuyasha was going to be ok, he waded into the water.

"Brother? What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru a little worried for his brother's safety.

"Shhh." Sesshomaru demanded him slapping the water.

"BROTHER!" Inuyasha screeched upon seeing the fin, until a dolphin head popped above the water.

"I knew it." Sesshomaru told the dolphin slapping the water again, this time the dolphin touched his hand with it's nose. "Come here Inuyasha it's ok." Inuyasha slowly waded into the water to where Sesshomaru was. "She's my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Mistakes**_

Inuyasha reached out his hand, but the dolphin not once took its eyes off Sesshomaru. Inuyasha smiled and then ran up to the shore and to the house. He had promised to keep this dolphin a secret. For three years, the appearances of Inuyasha diminished until he never came to see the dolphin. He had found a girlfriend and was in high school. Sesshomaru however continued to see the dolphin day in and day out. They were inseprateable. He would actually keep his swimsuit on under his clothes.

The dolphin would take him to school, and take him home, where they would hang out with each other until the sun set. Today as Sesshomaru dove into the ocean, and the grabbed the dolphin's fin it didn't take him home but rather to an island. He got onto the island and the dolphin left before he could udder a word. He searched until he found a cave, where a girl with long black hair down to her back, and curvy body sat in what looked like a hot spring.

"Uh. Sorry." Sesshomaru started to walk away.

"Wait." The girl told him and he looked back. "My name is Kagome."

"How nice."

With that Sesshomaru turned and walked to the water and started patting it to call the dolphin. The girl rushed to his side, he ignored her.

"Please just tell me your name!"

"Sesshomaru. Now go away I'm looking for someone."

"A dolphin perhaps." Sesshomaru turned to face this girl, eyes wide. "I'm your dolphin."

"Not possible. Your human."

Sighing Kagome stood and to Sesshomaru's amazement dove into the water, suddenly his dolphin appeared in front of him, the girl long gone. Sesshomaru didn't believe it and swam back to the shore as fast as he could, went inside and didn't come back out again. Kagome sighed and as the sunset swam back to her island. She waited to take him to school but he walked with a few of his friends.

Kagome came to pick him up, but again, he ignored her. Kagome felt heartbroken and swam back to her island. That stupid hot spring. It's the one that caused all these problems. If she had never entered it then maybe she would still be a human in the open ocean. Sesshomaru felt betrayed, this dolphin he had fallen in love with had turned out to be a human. He refused to see her, and as always he fought with his brother over his new girlfriend.

This time however their dad came home during one of their fights. "It's not that I have a problem with you doing "it" with Kikyo. It's the fact that you don't use condoms."

Inutashio had never heard this, it's one of the reasons the brother's tried to fight when he was gone. "You've had sex with Kikyo?" Inutashio was furious. "And you don't use condoms?!"

"Dad…" Sesshomaru gasped out. "I thought you were out."

"I came home early. What's this about Kikyo and no condoms Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was furious, he wanted to get Sesshomaru back, and wasn't thinking clearly. "Well at least I haven't tamed a wild dolphin!" Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock and surprise, Inutashio looked shocked, and Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha before going upstairs to gather his things.

Sesshomaru had watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye and even after three days she still followed him expecting their routine. When he woke up he heard a commotion outside and ran out quickly. A group of men he had never seen before where forcing Kagome into a dolphin sling, she tried time and time again to get out of their grasp, his father watched the whole process. Sesshomaru charged down to the shore screaming at the men to let her go. His father grabbed him and held him back.

"Leave her alone!" Sesshomaru screamed at them fighting his father for being let go. "Let her go!"

"This is what happens when you tame a wild animal. It will die of starvation." Inutashio told his son with a stern voice. "Maybe now you won't do this again."

"Damnit! Kagome!" Sesshomaru screamed still fighting his father. "Kagome! I'm sorry! Kagome!"

The car drove off and Sesshomaru fell to his knees in the sand, Inutashio walked inside to take care of Inuyasha's punishment. He had lost the only friend, and yes love he had ever had. He wanted to follow the car but he was grounded and could only go to school and back again. Sesshomaru would draw Kagome how she had looked both in human form and dolphin form. He missed her, it was weird not having her follow him to school. He wanted to be with her, to love her.

As the time went on, he knew. He WOULD get her back. And when he did they would be together forever. He acted like he was going to school but as soon as he could he took off to the town and to the Dolphin Show. An amusement parks completely about sea life. It was where Kagome had been taken. He carefully entered the dolphin chambers, knowing that if he was caught he could be sent to jail.

He found Kagome soon enough, she was waiting for him in her tank and smiled upon seeing him. He whispered to her, and she gave a quiet whistle. He ran before the guard could catch him and went home knowing full well the school would've called his dad telling him that he wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Plan**_

Kagome waited and as promised Sesshomaru came to her and lowing the gate of her arena which was right next to the ocean, he told her to jump it. As she did he dove into the water and grabbed her dorsal fin and she swam to the island, beaching herself so that no part of her was in the water. After a short time she turned back into her human form. Her bright brown eyes looked at Sesshomaru's gold ones.

"I knew you'd come." Kagome told Sesshomaru who crawled up her body to place his lips on hers.

Kagome's eyes widened before she pulled him closer to her and deepened the kiss. When they pulled back, both were winded, but Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her deep into the cave, where no one could see them. He vaguely remembered how he had often fought with Inuyasha about not using a condom, but with his member hard and wanting her, he began to see how that could be easily forgotten.

As he lay her on the ground again at the far back of the cave he pulled her into a heated kiss and pulling back to allow her the air she needed, he kissed his way down to her breasts. Kagome was going to say something about how they shouldn't do this yet, how they should wait, but right now all she cared about was being Sesshomaru's. It mattered not how dangerous it might be, she wanted him, and he clearly wanted her.

Sesshomaru licked her right breast while he rubbed and massaged her other one, Kagome moaned loudly a sound that echoed off the cave walls and filled Sesshomaru's ears. He switched over to her other breast, and after sucking on it, kissed his way down to her core. He licked her core experimentally and when she gasped and bucked her hips, he did it again. Kagome was in heaven, he was heaven itself. She weaseled her hand into his hair and gripped it in a fist.

This was not only incredibly arousing for Sesshomaru, but also like he had finally gotten something he would never get. As Kagome screamed her release Sesshomaru lapped up her juices. He pulled himself up to her lips and kissed her hard, Kagome followed suit helping to take Sesshomaru's shirt off. When he pulled back his shirt was off and his pants were on their way off, he couldn't have been happier. As Kagome gently flipped Sesshomaru on his back and grabbed his member he moaned.

It was painfully throbbing and as Kagome started a thrust motion with her hands, he thrust against her. Kagome smiled and increased the speed, just as Sesshomaru was about to come Kagome placed him in her mouth and sucked on him. Sesshomaru couldn't take it any longer, releasing his seed deep within her mouth he started breathing heavily as he looked down at Kagome. Kagome wanted to have him in her, to be his completely. She was sure however that Sesshomaru wouldn't want that. Suddenly Kagome was not only gasping into a kiss, but his cock's mushroom head was entering her.

Kagome looked him in the golden eyes she had fallen in love with and smiled. So he did want this as much as she did. He bit her where the neck meets the shoulder and thrust deep within her. Kagome grunted at the slight pain but was more confused at the biting part. As Sesshomaru withdrew his fangs from her shoulder he lapped up the small amount of blood that flowed from the wound. Kagome said nothing as Sesshomaru kissed her deeply again, and pulled back to look in those pretty eyes.

"It's a mating mark." Sesshomaru told her kissing her neck gently. "Anything you feel, so shall I. It also means that no one but me can do this with you."

Kagome smiled. "So in other words we're married?"

Sesshomaru simply nodded and Kagome kissed him deeply. As they kissed he started trusting deep within her. Soon she was gasping, moaning, and groaning in pleasure. He was about at his breaking point and as he thrust deep within her again, she came clamping hard around his cock as he released his seed. They screamed each other's names and fell asleep holding each other in their arms. When they woke up the sun was just setting and they looked at it then at each other.

Kagome dove into the water and Sesshomaru followed suit. Taking Sesshomaru home Kagome waved her flipper saying good bye, then turned and went to the island that had now become her home. She would wait for Sesshomaru tomorrow and take him to school. When Sesshomaru got home he knew his dad was talking to him, but he didn't care, his mind kept replaying the amazing sex he had just had with Kagome. He woke up the next day and got back into his routine. Placing his swimsuit on he left early for school. Tapping the water he was surprised when Kagome was pulling him.

After grabbing her dorsal fin they went on a slight swim together, and he had learned to read Kagome's eyes when in dolphin form to understand her emotions. As school started and Sesshomaru sat in his class he couldn't help but be eager for school to end so he could spend time with Kagome. With only a week of school left who knows what great fun they could have during summer vacation. As the school day ended Sesshomaru was the last kid out of the school and dove into the water, Kagome swam with him to the island.

After landing and Kagome transforming back to her human form Sesshomaru pulled her into a huge kiss. Again Kagome and Sesshomaru woke after having another round of amazing sex, as the sun was setting. Kagome took Sesshomaru home and this continued for two weeks until summer vacation.


End file.
